Power machines or vehicles typically have sensors which provide readings or data for different operating parameters of the machine or vehicle. For example, power machines, such as a skid steer loader, typically have temperature and pressure sensors to monitor hydraulic oil pressures and temperatures, engine coolant temperatures and other system parameters. Feedback or data from sensors can be outputted to a screen or display to warn of a potential problem or used for diagnostic evaluation. Sensor data allows a technician to view operating performance over a period of time and under different operating conditions. Review and analysis of a large volume of sensor data can be burdensome.